


drunk in love

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, drunk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Cass wants to do more than just making out. Dean wouldn't complain if Cass wasn't drunk.





	drunk in love

They were in the alley next to the bar that stunk the least. Making out, that part was okay, they’d gotten that far with both of them being sober. But when Cass’ slidey hand went for Dean’s crotch— 

“No, hey. You’re so drunk, Cass,” Dean said, almost panting. He could handle his alcohol a lot better than Cass, so although they’d had the same drinks for the night, Dean’s mind functions were still working at around an 8 out of 10.

Cass pouted.

“So? I would want this anyway.”

“Tomorrow, I’ll give you anything you want.” Dean then added, in a much firmer tone, “When you’re sober.”

“You know what would be very hot?” Cass asked. Dean stared at him and shook his head slightly. “That you took advantage of me, did all the things you wanted to my wasted body, and treated me as bad as you want. I would let you  _ abuse  _ me, Dean.”

Dean snorted and tried to ignore the effects that those words were having on his body.

“You’re kinky, damn it.”

Castiel, with a very seductive yet drunk voice, kept insisting.

“It’d be safe. You’d be respectful deep down. You wouldn’t cause me pain, right?”

Dean slowly passed the back of his fingers over Castiel’s jaw.

“Never.”

“See?! C’mon, bring us both pleasure. Fuck me senseless. Fuck my mouth. Just—Anything.”

The previous slidey hand was touching Dean’s chest and torso. It was a little clumsy and lost, but the intentions remained clear and not-useless at all.

“Dammit, Cass, if you don’t shut up—”

“What? You’re gonna give in? Or you’re gonna cum? I’ve never seen you cum. I don’t think I’ve ever  _ made  _ you cum.”

If sometimes Cass wouldn’t shut up, definitely alcohol just made him worse. Dean, for a moment, played along.

“Trust me, more than once.”

“Shit.” No filters either. Dean was kind of into that. “You’ve made me cum, too, Dean. Every time we kiss, I make this huge self-control exercise because if I don’t, if I don’t stop myself from imagining you, naked, still kissing my naked body with that mouth o’yours—”

“We’ll discuss this when you’re sober. Then we’re doing it. Promise, alright?”

“It’s not funny if we don’t break a few rules. I swear I’ll remember.”

“You can’t be sure of that.”

Dean surprised himself at how frustrated his voice had come out. Why would he deny it, anyway? Of course he’d like to have sex with Cass. By then, it was just a matter of time. It obviously sucked a lot that all those invitations were happening with an ‘under the influence’ Cass.

Cass kissed him languidly and gave Dean this horny puppy pleading eyes. And Dean was human, not made of damn steel.

“We’re not fucking, alright?”

Cass grinned widely.

“I’ll take what I can get.”

They got in Dean’s car parked not far away from there. In there, they let their bodies talk. How willing and even desperate Cass was, drove Dean crazy, but he wouldn’t forgive himself if he did anything else than jerking him off.

It was very intense and needed, and intimate and special, and Dean suddenly felt like a teenager again when he got butterflies in his stomach while he thought:  _ I’m so in love with him. _


End file.
